Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, such as, offering navigation and map services via various user devices. For example, a user may utilize a mobile device or a navigation system in an automobile to search for or access location-based services, navigation information, information about a point of interest (POI), or the like. However, to provide accurate and useful information or services, the maps or navigation systems have to be continuously updated to reflect any changes in the information utilized therein. For example, a map database may be updated to reflect development a new road, a new POI, changes to an existing service center, or the like. In addition to updating and verifying possible changes to information in a map database, some of the information may be erroneous or incomplete and would need to be corrected, completed, and verified. For example, information for a certain POI in a map database may include a physical address, phone number, Internet address, related media items, etc., wherein one or more of the information items may be erroneous or incomplete. However, it is a challenging and resource intensive task for the service or content providers to assure a substantially updated and error free map database. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to develop new mechanisms to effectively and efficiently validate crowd-sourced information.